


Passionfruit

by triteiia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triteiia/pseuds/triteiia
Summary: Dave didn’t realize that his soulmate could still be alive after Earth was ruined. He also didn’t realize that his soulmate could be an alien.





	Passionfruit

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where a flower appears on your body on the same place that your soulmate has been injured.

You remember that when the world ended, you thought about how your soulmate was dead, and you were vaguely disappointed. Of course, you hardly ever thought about them in the first place. You always had other things on your mind. When you did think about them though, it was usually after getting your ass kicked, and hoping that whoever your soulmate was didn’t worry too much. 

It had definitely been a shock when a few red asters bloomed around your shoulder while you were chilling with your consorts on LOHAC. You didn’t think it was at all possible that your soulmate was still alive out there, considering how Earth was definitely destroyed. And yet, the evidence was there, in the form of 2 small flowers. 

When you had talked to Rose about it, she told you that she experienced the same thing. Neither of you could come up with an explanation as to what was going on.

—

Arriving on the meteor definitely cleared a few things up. It had been a few months into the trip when Rose pricked her finger on a sewing needle, and a tiny purple rose appeared on the tip of Kanaya’s finger. It had never occurred to you that someone’s soulmate could be anything other than human. 

One of the things you remember the most was realizing how lonely Karkat really was. He didn’t really have anyone to hang out with when Terezi and Vriska went off on their own and Rose and Kanaya spent so much time trying to figure each other out. The clown didn’t really count as company either.

You started hanging with the Mayor a lot. You weren’t entirely happy when the little guy dragged Karkat into Can Town one day, but you can’t really say no to the Mayor without feeling like a piece of shit.

At first, you and Karkat spent most of your time pointlessly snarking at each other. Eventually though, when you started to peel back the angry troll’s layers, you realized how similar the two of you were. You realized that maybe he wasn’t so bad.

—

It had been during one of your movie nights, a little less than half way into the meteor trip, that you started to consider how you might be less straight than you thought. Guys don’t usually wonder what it would be like to kiss their best bro. Your mind wandered to soulmates, and for a brief moment you thought about Karkat being yours. It gave you anxiety so you stopped thinking about it.

The first time you saw Karkat’s blood, he had accidentally cut himself on a piece of glass from a shattered cup. He panicked for a few seconds before he seemed to realize where he was. 

You had gotten closer to him, and turned arm to see how bad the cut was. The two of you noticed at probably around the same time that there was something on your own arm. 

A red aster. You were suddenly very happy that your soulmate hadn’t been one of the poor suckers back on Earth.

—

It’s moments like these that you realize going through Sburb was worth it. Karkat makes it worth it, you think. He’s asleep, and even though it’s probably too warm inside to be tangled up with each other like this, you can’t bring yourself to move away.

The soft morning light shines on his face from the blinds, and you’re glad that the stupid goddamn universe went out of its way to connect your soul to his. You love him so fucking much.

The two of you are healing together, and for the first time, you aren’t worried about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i’ve never written an actual fanfic before and it’s 2 am and i know this probably is bad especially because i didn’t read it after i was finished but oh well  
> if you’re reading this i love u


End file.
